In general, this invention relates to soccer. More particularly, this invention relates to a training device for a soccer player.
As is well known, the game of soccer, not only allows a player to kick the soccer ball, but also permits contact between the ball and the players head. The latter contact is generally referred to as "bunting" or "heading" the ball, and like any other technique in sports, requires practice to learn and perfect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,852 discloses and claims a head guard for a soccer player intended to minimize the chance of injury and improve control when the player bunts the soccer ball. The '852 device includes a ball contact portion 11 comprising three layers permanently bonded together with adhesive. Relative to the players head, the innermost layer 17 is intended to absorb perspiration from the player's forehead, the intermediate layer 18 is formed of a resilient laterally displaceable material in order to dampen the rotation of the soccer ball coming into contact with the outer layer 19, which is preferably constructed of suede.
Although apparently suited for its intended purpose of minimizing the risk of head injury and reducing the ball rotation to improve control, the '852 device does not take into account the various skill levels of soccer players and so does not possess any versatility in this regard. For example, the '852 device does not allow the thickness of the contact portion to be adjusted. In addition, the range of materials that can be used for the individual layers is severely limited by the qualities required of each layer to perform its intended function, e.g., the outer layer is required to be "pliable, perspiration absorption-resistant, and soccer ball gripping fabric". Also, the '852 device is somewhat sterile in appearance and therefore unlikely to cause soccer players, especially younger players, to be enthusiastic about wearing the device.